Battle of Gods Rewrite
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: A rewrite of the first arc of Dragon Ball Super, using elements from the Manga and Anime & Movie.
1. God of Destruction's Premonition

_**Dragon Ball Super: Rewrite -**_ _Battle of Gods Arc_

 _Chapter 1: The God of Destruction's Premonition_

* * *

 _A/N: I just wanted to give everyone reading this a quick heads up, but that is going to be a rewrite of the Dragon Ball Super_ _ **Manga**_ _not the anime. This means I won't be doing any fights from the anime, unless I really like them or they can fit into this new narrative. That is all from me, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 _One Year Ago, the entire universe was forced to the brink of extinction by the sudden appearance of the evil Majin Buu, the strongest enemy of all time. Together, all of the universe's mightiest warriors joined forces and fought against the threat. To defeat this threat, Son Goku and Vegeta put everything they had on the line to fight against the mighty foe. However, thanks to Hercule's call from help for Earth, Goku managed to gather enough energy to throw his strongest attack, the Super Spirit Bomb, down, defeating Majin Buu, and saving everyone._

 _Since then, life has returned to peace…_

 **Mt. Paozu**

Son Goku, the Hero of Earth, rode his tractor slowly over the ground, a bored expression on his face. Due to his wife, Chi-Chi insisting he get a job and start making money for his family, and because of this he hasn't been able train in a while. He scratched his head as he let out a yawn finally finishing his job.

"Dad!" A familiar voice said and Goku turned to see his youngest son, Son Goten, flying towards him carrying a massive lunch bag for him. "Mom said it's lunchtime!" He said as he he landed, causing Goku to get a big smile on his face.

Goku leaped out from the tractor and landed behind Goten, smiling at him. "Alright!" He said as he picked up the lunch bag and laid it on the ground. "Say, shouldn't you be in school Goten?" He asked and Goten looked at him confused.

"Uh… Dad its a saturday, school is out for the weekend." He explained and Goku looked at him, blinking a few times.

"So it's a day off…" Goku said as he sat down and took out the food, spreading it all out. "Alright, Chi-Chi really went all out this time!" He said as he began to to eat the food as Goten started riding the tractor. "Oi Goten, be careful, we don't want you to get hurt!" He said as he looked over to his son, who turned around and nodded over to his dad.

"Alright dad, I'll make sure I stay completely sa-" Goten began, before him and the tractor went off the mountain catching Goku's attention. "Dad help!" He shouted as him and the tractor went off the mountain.

Goku's eyes widened and without a moment's hesitation, he rocketed off, moving at top speed, catching Goten and the tractor with ease. "What did I tell you Goten! Also, couldn't you have easily carried this and yourself back up?" He said as he lifted his son and the tractor on to a safe spot on the mountain.

"Oh yeah… I guess I got caught up in the moment and forgot." He said as he dusted himself off.

Goku then nodded and looked down at Goten. "Hmm… Okay then!" He said as he smiled at Goten. "As punishment, you have to go handle that field below here, got it?" He said and Goten made a sad face.

"Alright dad…" Goten said sadly as he lifted the tractor up and carried it down.

Goku watched his son get to work on the field, before he got into a meditative state. "Alright… Time for some old fashioned image training." He said as he closed his eyes and entered his mind…

 _Goku stood there in his GI, looking at his opponents. Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu in his kid form all looking at him as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and rushed them, going immediately on the offensive. He started off with Frieza punching him in the gut before delivering a kick to the stomach, knocking him away as he dispersed into nothingness. Cell then rushed him from behind, Goku catching on and charging a KI blast and put it directly at Cell's face, blasting him to smithereens. Though the smoke of the blast, Kid Buu rushed at Goku in his ball state, Goku dodging it and firing two KI blasts at him, the alien dodging each and rushing Goku again slamming into him knocking him back. Kid Buu then reverted to his normal state and the Lone Super Saiyan turned around, and charged his signature attack, powering into a Super Saiyan 3 as Kid Buu charged his strongest attack, the_ _ **Super Vanishing Ball**_ _._

Goku began as he aimed the attack right at Kid Buu. "Ka… Me…" He said as he looked dead at Kid Buu. "Ha… Me…"He continued as Kid Buu threw the attack right at him, it rocketing towards him. "HA!" He shouted, releasing the _**Super Kamehameha**_ right at Kid Buu's attack, slamming into it, before it blasted _through_ it as his own attack rocketed towards Kid Buu, eradicating him.

Then, from behind Goku stood a being he had never seen before. "Super… Saiyan God…" The being spoke and Goku looked at him confused, he had never seen this person before, how did they end up in his mind. "I will find... and battle... the Super Saiyan God…" They said again and Goku got in a fighting position in his Super Saiyan 3 state.

"Who are you and how did you get here?!" Goku shouted, looking for a explanation of sorts, only for the being to say nothing. "Answer me!" He shouted, only to no answer. "That is it!" He shouted as he powered up and flew at the being cocking his fist back for a direct strike. "I'll force the answer out of you!" He said, as he thrusted his fist forward, only for his fist to hit nothing. "What the…" He said before suddenly, he turned around and got a good look of the being. They seemed to have cat-like features, golden eyes, with large pointed ears. He had a blue garb of sorts with blue baggy pants. "Who are you?!" He shouted, only for the being to put a hand to his face.

"Hakai." He said and suddenly without hesitation, the being blew Goku away, knocking him back into reality…

Goku opened his eyes and looked around. He looked up and saw Goten talking to Hercule Satan aka Mr. Satan, the "Hero of Earth" who had taken the credit for saving Earth from Cell and Majin Buu, only to allow Goku and his friends to live a peaceful and normal life. "Oh, hello Mr. Satan!" He said as he stood up and walked over to the two…

 **Elsewhere in the Universe…**

"Please enjoy your meal Lord Beerus." An alien said as he watched the same being Goku had seen within his mind chow down on some food without wasting a second. He then looked over to some servants. "You four, bring some of that meal over here!" He shouted and the four nodded and brought the food, to which Beerus smiled at.

"My, my, you lot have some very impressive dishes…" Beerus said as he gulped down some drink and more food.

The alien then smiled a sinister smile as held a bottle of poison behind him.

Beerus gulped down the last drink and licked his lips. "Though, the fact you idiots thought you could poison me shows that the only redeemable quality about your planet is the fact it can make decent food!" He shouted as he stood up and glared at all of them. "Then, to think you could kill me with some Grade D poison just shows how much you underestimated me resistance to all poisons!" He shouted as a purple aura surrounded him.

"W- Wait Lord Beerus we can ex-" The alien leader began before Beerus growled at him.

"And for that, I'll end your pathetic lives right here and now!" He shouted as he held up one hand. "HAKAI!" He shouted and without a moment's hesitation, the entire planet exploded into billions of small purple spheres before disappearing completely. "Tch… The fools." He said as him and a taller being said as the two appeared away from the planet.

"Lord Beerus, was that really necessary?" The taller being asked.

Beerus remained quiet. "I saw him, the being from my dreams. The Super Saiyan God in a vision of sorts..." He said and Whis looked at him intrigued. "Hurry Whis, we have no time to lose now that I have a vivid memory of his appearance." He said to Whis who nodded.

"Okay then, let me see what Saiyans remain in the universe after we make our way home" Whis said as he lifted his staff and a bright aura of sorts surrounded him and Beerus, before the two rocketed away, heading towards their planet.

 **Earth**

"All of this is ours?!" Goku and Goten shouted, shocked as Hercule handed them a briefcase. "Jeez, how many zeros does one hundred million zeni even have…" He said as he looked at his fingers trying to count the amount.

"About one thousand zeros give or take." Hercule said casually and Goku looked at him shocked.

"That sure is a lot of money! Though, I am not really sure if I can take it off your hands just like that…" Goku said. "I mean, even though you didn't directly fight, you did provide a whole lot of help for us with Buu." He explained and Hercule smiled.

"No please, you deserve it way more than I do." Hercule said and Goku shook his head no.

Goten then floated up to his dad's ear and whispered to him. "But dad, if you take the money you can give it to mom and then, you can train a lot more and become even stronger." He said and Goku grew a massive smile.

"Well in that case, I sure will take that money off your hands!" He said, accepting the money.

Hercule smiled and shook Goku's hand. "Thank you so much Goku! Now if you can simply do me this favor and not tell anyone about this…" He said and Goku and Goten made the OK hand signs and he smiled.

"Alright Hercule!" Goku said and with that, Hercule climbed into his private jet, and flew away, leaving the two there.

 **Realm of the Kais**

Kibito Kai looked to the sky sweat dripping down his face. "One of our ancestor planets has disappeared without a trace, as if it was never there to begin with." He said as he looked over to Elder Kai who sat his tea down.

"Then it is as I have feared… Kibito, warn all of the Kais, and let them know… _God of Destruction Beerus has awoken_." He said, sweat dripping down his face.

 **Chapter 1 END**

 **Next: Beerus' Wrath**

* * *

 _A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter! All the good stuff comes in the next chapter, trust me! This chapter was mainly build up and such for Beerus and Goku's confrontation and for those wondering how Goku knew what Beerus looked like despite never hearing or seeing him before, it is because this Goku, has a form of Bardock's future vision that allows him to see events before they happen. This plot point will most likely be expanded upon at a later date. Anyway, I am going to begin writing Chapter 2, see you guys later!_


	2. Beerus' Wrath

_**Dragon Ball Super: Rewrite -**_ _Battle of Gods Arc_

 _Beerus' Wrath_

* * *

 **Land of the Kais**

"I still can't believe it… Beerus the Destroyer awoken during such a peaceful time..." Kibito Kai said as he spoke to King Kai, who listened to him, wiping his sweat with a napkin. "Such a powerful being roaming the universe could mean bad news if he finds himself on Earth and he meets…" He began, before King Kai interrupted.

"GOKU, DON'T PANT SO LOUDLY!" King Kai shouted over to the Saiyan in the background who responded with, a "Okay", Kibito and Elder Kai hearing this and instantly becoming _very_ worried.

"You mean Goku is _there_ right now?! If he finds out about Lord Beerus and asks to go fight him…" Elder Kai said as he looked over to the crystal orb, wondering where in the universe Beerus was. "It could be the end of the universe itself…" He said.

 **Beerus' Planet**

"Agh… Whis, you let me oversleep and I woke up a day later than I wanted to…" Beerus said as he walked over to his assistant who sighed to himself and shook his head.

Whis then corrected Beerus saying, "No, you simply refused to wake up Lord Beerus." He said as Beerus looked down at the oracle fish.

The oracle fish floated in the air slightly and closed his eyes, before he looked up to Beerus. "Indeed, on this day, the Super Saiyan God will emerge and become the strongest opponent you have ever faced." He stated and Beerus looked over to Whis a smirk on his face.

"See, like I said, on _this_ day, the Super Saiyan God will emerge and challenge me to a battle of epic proportions!" He shouted and Whis looked down at him, a unconvinced look on his face.

Whis then raised his staff and looked into it, before looking down at Beerus again. "As I suspected, most of the Saiyan race was extinguished completely by Frieza after you ordered him to destroy Planet Vegeta. The only Saiyans that survived were either off world or were spared. The full blooded Saiyans only known survivors are Son Goku and Vegeta, and…" He hesitated as he looked closely into his staff. "Their children and Vegeta's brother." He finished.

"I see… In that case, take me to the one that is the closest and along the way, do inform me on the Saiyans and such. Maybe the first one will know about him." Beerus said and Whis raised his staff into the air before tapping it on the ground three times.

"To the Northern Kai's planet." Whis said and as white and purple spheres flew around them as rays of the same color shot into the air and then, in a blinding light, they were gone.

 **King Kai's Planet**

"Oh man, oh man, oh man this is bad, bad, BAD!" King Kai said, freaking out as Goku looked over to him, a scared and worried look on his face as Goku looked at him, a confused look on his face. "We're all going to die!" He shouted and Goku walked over to him, wearing his Turtle Hermit GI.

"What is it King Kai? Did you pee yourself?" Goku asked and King Kai looked at him.

King Kai then sighed and looked over to Goku. "Beerus the God of Destruction, is coming this way! He is the most powerful being in the universe and can destroy the entire thing without a second thought! He can even put Majin Buu, Cell, and Frieza all combined to shame! No one can even land a scratch on him!" He shouted and Goku's eyes widened.

"No way! He sounds so powerful! I wanna fight him and go all out against him!" Goku said and suddenly, a voice from behind him spoke.

There stood Beerus the God of Destruction and his attendant/assistant, Whis. "That sounds delightful Super Saiyan." He spoke and Goku turned around and looked at him. "I will gladly have a warm up against the warrior who defeated Frieza _and_ Majin Buu." He added on and Goku looked at him.

"You sure are well informed Lord Beerus sir." Goku said as he ran over to Lord Beerus.

"Though, I do have a few questions for you about the _Super Saiyan God_ , so if you can care to tell me everything you know about it, that would be helpful." Beerus said on and Goku despite having a confused look on his face got a smile on his face on as he got into fighting pose.

"Alright then Lord Beerus let's do this!" Goku said as he powered up as a blue white aura wrapped around him. "To start off, this is what we call a "Super Saiyan"." He said as his hair sparked yellow and began to rise into the air, before Goku powered up fully, entering his Super Saiyan state.

King Kai got a worried look on his face as he watched Goku smile at Beerus as he prepared to rocket at him. "BUBBLES, GRAB YOUR BANANAS AND RUN!" He shouted as he darted inside the house, his monkey named Bubbles following him without hesitation.

"Here I come Lord Beerus!" Goku said as he powered up and rushed Beerus, going in for a right hook, only for Beerus to leap away from him. However, Goku continued, throwing multiple punches at Beerus each being dodged and evaded easily, before Goku went for a bicycle kick as Beerus leaped into the air, the deity easily backflipping causing the kick to easily miss. "Jeez, you are good!" Goku said as he leaped back from Beerus.

"Come on hurry it up already. You are going to put me to sleep by the time you go to your full power." Beerus said with a yawn following up, as if to mock Goku.

Goku got a slight annoyed look on his face. "I usually like to build up to my max, but if you _really_ want to go and lose right now, you better not lose because you asked for it!" He shouted as he clenched his fists. "I am going all out now!" He said as he began to power up and raise his energy. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku began to scream as electricity began to crackle and dance around him as his Super Saiyan hair began to glow. However, Goku didn't stop. He continued to power up, his hair began to grow and become larger. It began to flow and smooth itself out as it began to go down to Goku's neck, still growing. "THIS IS IT! PREPARE YOURSELF BEERUS!" Goku shouted as he increased his energy more, as it began to shake the entirety of Otherworld and even Hell itself.

"My, my, this will be a interesting sight to see." Whis said as he watched Beerus who grew a smile on his face. As Goku's aura began to calm down as Goku's hair stopped growing, as the electrical aura flew and danced around him.

"So is this, the _Super Saiyan God_ form?" Beerus asked and Goku shrugged as he got back in his fighting pose.

"I am not really sure. This is what I call a _Super Saiyan 3_." Goku said as he glared at Beerus, his voice a bit deeper. "I am not sure if this will be enough to be a threat to you." He added on as he prepared to launch off at the deity. "However, that won't stop me from trying!" He finished, as he rocketed off at Beerus, going in for a uppercut, which the catlike deity dodged with ease, as Goku spun around and went for a kick, Beerus ducking that. "STOP DODGING YOU BASTARD!" He shouted as he leaped back and flew at Beerus at top speed.

"I can tell, this _isn't_ the Super Saiyan God form." Beerus said as Goku continued to throw punches and kicks without any signs of stopping, the God of Destruction easily dodging and evading them with ease. "Though, I wonder if Prince Vegeta knows anything about it." Beerus said as Goku missed another punch as Beerus appeared behind him.

Goku began to pant as he felt the drain of Super Saiyan 3 begin to take its toll. "Already? I haven't even landed a single strike on him and I am almost already out of energy." He said as he powered up to his one hundred percent and began charging a Kamehameha. " _ **Ka… Me…"**_ He began as Beerus stood there without even trying to block the attack. " _ **Ha… Me…"**_ Goku began as he launched off at Beerus who smiled to himself, before suddenly, Goku appeared right behind the God of Destruction. " _ **HA!"**_ He roared, the attack exploding out of his hands, and wrapping around Beerus without fail, the attack soaring and cutting through the clouds of Otherworld, and going higher and higher into the air, before dispersing. "Gotcha." Goku said before suddenly Beerus appeared behind him.

"Not quite Saiyan. However, that simply nowhere near the amount of strength you will need to best _me_ in combat." Beerus said as soon as Goku turned around ready to throw another punch, Beerus simply gave him a quick chop to the neck, and Goku froze in place, before he reverted back out of his Super Saiyan 3 form and on to the ground, as a massive crater formed from the mere impact of Beerus' hand doing a light chop on to Goku. "Oh well. I guess it is time to make our way to Planet E-Arth." Beerus said as he walked out of the crater and over to Whis.

"It is pronounced Earth, Lord Beerus." Whis said as he over at the unconscious Son Goku. "Now then, off to Prince Vegeta." He said as he tapped his staff on the ground and once more, without a moment of hesitation, him and Beerus were off.

 **Ten Minutes Later...**

Goku awoke, to find himself still laying in that crater, defeated after only a single strike lost in thought. "Super… Saiyan God…" He thought to himself as he reached into his bag of Senzus and pulled out one, chomping on it. "Maybe… Wait… He said he was heading to Earth… Bulma's birthday party…" He said as he stood up and looked over to King Kai.

"No need to worry Goku, I informed Vegeta just a few moments after Lord Beerus and Whis left. Everything should be just fine."

 **Planet Earth - Bulma's Cruise Ship Party**

" **I… WANT… MY… PUDDING!"** Beerus roared as a purple aura surrounded him as his skin became a light shade of purple as his energy began to rise and rocket without alarm as Majin Buu stood against him.

" **THE PUDDING IS BUU'S!"** Majin Buu shouted back, as he raised his energy and rushed Beerus, only for the Deity to grab him by the face and toss him into the air, firing a KI blast at him, causing a massive explosion.

"Tch, Krillin, get everyone to a safe place, I'll handle this!" Gohan shouted as he powered up and entered his Potential Unleashed, becoming what he had dubbed his state as, _Ultimate Gohan_. He then rushed Beerus and went in for a barrage of kicks to Beerus' side the Deity blocking each and punching Gohan right in stomach knocking him back. Gohan gasped for air before as he put his hand on to his stomach. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" He shouted powering up and rushing Beerus again the God of Destruction only for Beerus to slap him off the ship and down into the water.

Master Roshi powered up into his buff state as Piccolo, Android 18, Tien, and even Krillin decided to join in as well. "GET EM!" He shouted as the five rushed him and each began to throw punches left and right at Beerus who, using only a _single_ chopstick, took down each and everyone one of them. He tapped Piccolo's heart with the chopstick, before kicking him in the stomach, as he dodged a strike from Krillin grabbing him by the foot and slamming him into Tien, as Roshi and Android 18 went in for a punch, Beerus appearing behind Roshi and kicking him towards 18, before he teleported behind her and kicked her into Roshi, causing the two to knock each other out.

" **First I don't get to fight the Super Saiyan God… Then I can't even get one delicious bowl of pudding…"** Beerus said as he ate one sushi with the two chopsticks as he stood around the defeated warriors. Then a KI blast soared right past him.

Gotenks stood there as a Super Saiyan 3 looking right at Beerus who glared at him, however, Gotenks remained unshaken. "A bad guest with no manners getting all salty over the fact he can't get a cup of pudding has no right to have any at all! Now you attacked my friends and now you are asking for a butt kicking from the _Super Grim Reaper of Justice, Gotenks_!" He shouted as he powered up and rushed Beerus, throwing multiple punches, Beerus dodging each before grabbing Gotenks by the wrist.

" **Bad kids who talk too big and talk too much and act dumb deserve to get taught a LESSON!"** Beerus shouted as he kicked Gotenks in the stomach before lifting Gotenks on to his knee and Beerus sat down a table and gave Gotenks _one hundred_ rapid _spanks_ to the butt from a _God of Destruction_. He then grabbed Gotenks and slammed him on to the ground and stepped on to him, before shoving his foot down, and for the first time ever, Gotenks was _forced_ to unfuse, sending the two flying back and on to the sides of the ship.

"He… he forced Gotenks to unfuse…" Gohan said as he floated back on to the ship and sat down his back against the wall. "His power is unrivaled without a doubt." He said as Vegeta stood there watching this whole ordeal take place in the time of only _two minutes._

"The power of Beerus, the God of Destruction forced on to Earth all because of _damn_ pudding cup." He said as he fell to his knees, in pure horror of the sight he had just seen. All of the Earth's mightiest warriors, taken down and crushed utterly without even a second thought.

Then, it happened, the event that ignited Vegeta's fighting spirit. Bulma walked over to Beerus and gave him a good slap across the face. "That is ENOUGH of this fighting nonsense! You have ruined my thirty-eighth birthday party over _one_ pudding cup! What type of god are you?! Some pitiful excuse of one is what!" She shouted and Beerus simply remained quiet.

 **Slap.**

Vegeta's eyes followed her as Bulma hit the ground and rage began to build up as the yellow aura and the electricity of Super Saiyan began to spark and crackle around him. "How dare you… You bastard…" Vegeta began as Goten and Trunks rushed over and carried Bulma away as she opened her eyes and saw her husband clench his fists. "How dare you slap _my_ wife. _**How dare you…"**_ Vegeta said as his eyes opened. " _ **STRIKE MY BULMA!"**_ He roared as he rushed Beerus and struck him across the face knocking him away from the cruise liner and sending him flying across the ocean. Vegeta didn't stop there, he dashed after the God of Destruction, continuously striking and beating on Beerus. " _ **YOU'LL PAY WITH BLOOD!"**_ He shouted as he uppercutted Beerus into the air as a Yellow Sphere of Energy surrounded him as Purple and Blue Electricity swarmed around as Vegeta put his hands into the air. " _ **FINAL CANNON!"**_ Vegeta shouted as the Heat Dome Attack soar into the air rocketing right at Beerus whose eyes widening as the attack collided with him causing a massive explosion. As Vegeta looked up he reverted back to his natural state, completely drained of energy.

"Wow, Vegeta's energy there surpassed even Gotenks' Super Saiyan 3 and Gohan's Potential Unleashed State." Tien said as Vegeta floated there looking up at the smoke from him and Beerus' battle.

"My, my Vegeta, quite an impressive display of power." Beerus said floating down to Vegeta who looked at him shock and disappointment on his face. "However, it only proved you weren't the Super Saiyan God." He said as Vegeta held his head down. "Well at least now you can accept your death with the honor and knowledge you battled a God of Destruction." He said as he outstretched one hand and flicked Vegeta away, sending him flying back on to the cruise, defeated. Beerus then floated over to the ship and looked down. "Well I guess it is time to say sayonara to this planet." He said as he raised one hand into the air and created a massive orb of energy. Then as if all hope seemed lost...

"I FIGURED IT OUT LORD BEERUS!" An all too familiar voice said as Son Goku flew down and landed on to the ground. "I figured it out! I figured it out how to summon the Super Saiyan God!" He said and Beerus dropped his hand as he looked at Goku.

"Oh really, do tell Saiyan." Beerus said as Goku grew a smile on his face.

 **END**

 **Next: God and God**

 _Tier List:_

 _SSS: Whis_

 _SS: Enraged Beerus_

 _S: Full Power Enraged Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, Potential Unleashed Gohan, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 Goku_

 _A: Majin Buu, Piccolo, Android 18, Tien, Krillin_

 _B: Full Power Buff Roshi_

* * *

 _A/N: Okay so the reason why I included a Power Scale is because I feel like people would ask about that type of stuff, so if you are one of those people, I hope that helped you a lot. Second, did you guys enjoy this chapter? I wanted it to come out yesterday, but I simply got too distracted playing Overwatch and am just getting around to finishing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did enjoy typing it! Have a Great Day, and see you guys later!_


	3. God and God

_**Dragon Ball Super: Rewrite**_ _\- Battle of Gods Arc_

 _God and God_

* * *

"Lord Beerus, I have figured out how to summon the Super Saiyan God!" Goku said to the God of Destruction who looked down at him as he floated towards him. "Well, it is more of a work in progress, but, I do have an idea, if you could give me some time." He added on, as Beerus stopped.

"Hmm… Okay, I will grant you fifteen minutes, but if you cannot summon him at all in that time, I promise you I _will_ destroy Earth in its entirety, not leaving a trace of it behind." Beerus explained to Goku who smiled as he looked back to the Bulma's cruise and took off, leaving Beerus there.

 _Goku summoned Shenlong and asked him for all the information he had on the Super Saiyan God. According to the massive dragon, the Super Saiyan God would have to be born through five Saiyans channeling and focusing their energy into a sixth Saiyan, which would bring the Super Saiyan God into life. However, there were only five Saiyans on Earth at the present time. Right when Earth's fate had seemed to have been sealed, Videl revealed she was pregnant with her husband, Gohan's child. So with the help of Videl's baby, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta, the five channeled their energy into Goku, thus, giving birth to the Super Saiyan God once more._

Goku looked at his arms and hands, as he glanced up at his now fiery red hair. "It looks like the transformation worked just fine." He said as he looked around at his friends who stared at him. "Thank you, everyone." He said as he looked at Beerus. "As sad as I am I couldn't achieve this power on my own, I can't let you bring harm to my friends and family, or Earth." He continued as he cracked his neck as his majestic godly aura sparked to life.

"So that is the Super Saiyan God…" Vegeta said as he looked at Goku, whose eyes met Beerus'. Vegeta then smirked. "Kakarot, don't you dare lose!" He shouted and Goku smiled as he got into a fighting pose.

"Dad, do your best!" Gohan shouted as him and Vegeta leaped back to their families.

"Once again, thank you, all of you." Goku said as he clenched his fists and powered up. "Beerus, if I win you have to promise you won't destroy the Earth or Universe itself." He said as he prepared to launch off at Beerus.

"We'll cross that road when we get to it Son Goku, the Super Saiyan God." Beerus said as he took his hands out from behind his back and got into a fighting pose, focusing in on Goku and nothing else. "Now then, let us begin the _true_ , Battle of Gods." He said as he prepared to launch off at Goku.

"Alright then, coming right at ya Lord Beerus!" Goku said as he powered up and launched at Beerus, and he threw a punch right at him, Beerus catching the strike with his fist, the impact blowing the wind back. "I can tell, this fight is going to be amazing." He said as without a moment of hesitation, Goku and Beerus disappeared out of sight.

Goten and Trunks looked around, wondering where the two went. "Up there!" Bulma shouted as she pointed upward where Goku and Beerus were, as Gohan and the others followed, Piccolo glanced over and saw Vegeta was already watching the two fight.

Goku and Beerus were going back and forth between the two, each continuing to fight and rival one another. As the two went back and forth, Goku on the offensive continuously throwing punches left and right at Beerus who dodged and knocked the strikes away. "Come on now Saiyan, how are you supposed to defend your planet if you can't even strike me." He said as he dodged and kicked Goku in the stomach knocking him back, before appearing above him and kicking him down to the water below. Goku then bursted out and went for a direct strike to the face, Beerus dodging it and putting a KI blast to Goku's face and blasting him back, sending him flying.

As Goku recovered he looked at Beerus, wiping the blood from his mouth. " _Why isn't this working?! I should be at least as strong as him now, but I can only just barely keep up with him."_ He thought to himself as he clenched his fists and powered up, raising his energy even higher than before. " _Come on, come on, I need all the power I can get now!"_ He thought to himself as he raised his energy up to its max. "I'm coming right back at you Beerus!" He shouted as he rushed him, cocking back and throwing his fastest and strongest punch right at Beerus, the attack slamming into his sending him flying back.

"Goku did it, he landed a hit on Beerus!" Krillin shouted as he watched Beerus go flying back. Goku then continued his assault and rushed him again, going for multiple punches and kicks, slowly pushing his opponent back, before he delivered a spin kick right to the side of Beerus' face knocking him down into the waters below.

The red haired Super Saiyan God simply looked down into the calm blue ocean below. "Come on Beerus, I don't have all day!" He shouted and without a second of hesitation, Beerus bursted out of the water grabbing Goku by the hair, pulling him as he flew, before he spun around and tossed the Saiyan away, sending him flying at high speed into a large forest area.

"Who says I'll give you the chance to think you will have all day!" Beerus shouted as he rushed Goku and headbutted him, knocking him back slightly. Goku and Beerus then went head to head again, in a exchange of punches and kicks, both countering and striking with each passing second. Beerus dodge two of Goku's strikes and kicked him in the stomach, and leaped into the air and fired multiple KI blasts down at the Saiyan who deflected each and grinned at Beerus.

"How come you didn't tell me we were using blasts?!" Goku shouted as he powered up, releasing even more power. "Either way, I can tell, I am unlocking more power as this fight continues." He said to Beerus as he powered up as his aura expanded in size, the bright red flames pushing Beerus back slightly. "This fight is far from over Lord Beerus!" He added on, as he rushed at Beerus delivering a knee right to the deities chin, sending him flying back.

"Tch, don't get too cocky Son Goku!" Beerus shouted as he clenched his fists and powered up, raising his energy more and more as Goku did the same, before the two rushed at one another, cocking their fists back and slamming them into one another, their power sending out a massive burst of electricity shaking the universe itself. "Come on, show me the true power of the Super Saiyan God." He shouted as Goku began to get yellow electric sparks around his fists as his aura sparked to life, Beerus' doing the same. The water parting beneath them before they broke apart, and rushed each other once more, their punches and kicks matching one another as they began to rise higher and higher into the air.

"Alright Lord Beerus, let me show you the power of the Super Saiyan God!" Goku shouted as he powered up and released more power as he struck Beerus right in the face, the God of Destruction doing the same, the two hitting each other simultaneously and blowing each other back. "Come on Lord Beerus, come at me with full power!" Goku shouted as he flew at Beerus, the two continuing their clash as they rose higher and higher into the heavens.

 **Land of the Kais**

"This is crazy! Crazy, crazy, crazy! Goku and Beerus are fighting and now they are going to destroy the entire universe!" Elder Kai shouted as the Land of the Kais began to shake along with the universe. "No one is safe from this batte! No one in Hell, Heaven, NO ONE IS SAFE!" He shouted as he ran around in circles, in a dead panic.

"Come on Goku, hurry up and beat Beerus so the entire universe doesn't collapse and implode on itself!" He shouted as Goku and Beerus continued their clash, going at it without a care in the universe, unbeknownst to the destruction they were causing.

 **King Kai's Planet**

"No! No! No! NO! This cannot be happening! This can't be how the universe ends, not by two crazy battle lusting warriors fighting!" King Kai shouted as he felt Otherworld shake violently and continuously with no end in sight…

 **The Far Reaches of Space…**

"Beerus must be having fun somewhere in this vast universe, if he keeps this up, the entire thing may go and collapse." A being said as he felt the shaking of the universe itself. "Anyway, come on Vados, we need to find those Dragon Balls before Beerus catches on to us!" He shouted and a blue skinned female looked over in the direction of Goku and Beerus' battle, sensing it out.

"Right away Lord Champa." Vados said as she raised her staff, which seemed eerily similar to Whis' as her and "Champa" disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

 **Space - Earth**

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku shouted as he slammed his fist into Beerus, sending the Deity into a kick right to face before, he barraged him with punches, finishing it off with a bicycle kick, followed up with a direct Kamehameha to the face blowing Beerus away.

"Tch, you really have improved Saiyan. From the beginning to the end, this fight has been a pleasure to take part in." Beerus began as Goku readied himself as he waited for Beerus to finish. "However, as it is now, I haven't even used over fifty percent power." He said as Goku chuckled to himself as he relaxed himself.

"Wow, that is surprising, since I have only been using about eighty percent of the power I have been given." Goku said causing Beerus to widen his eyes. "I kinda have this problem of holding back when I really shouldn't." He explained to Beerus who grew an annoyed and angered look on his face. "Though, if you really want me to go all out right here and now, I will." He continued as he clenched his fist.

Beerus then began to grow a purple aura around him as he got a look on his face that told Goku he had really messed up. "You dirty Saiyan, holding back against _me_ , a God of Destruction…" He said as he began to create multiple small purple orbs of KI around him. "Treating me as just another one of your run of the mill fighters…" He continued as his aura began to grow in size as Goku floated back slightly, sweating. "That… That… **MAKES ME ANGRY!"** Beerus shouted as the KI Orbs went ballistic, each flying right at Goku.

"Ah crap!" Goku said as he began to deflect and dodge the KI orbs, going as fast as he can before the KI orbs overwhelmed him and each slammed into him causing a massive explosion however, Beerus wasn't done as he rushed Goku and grabbed him by the face.

" **THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!"** He shouted as he flew Goku down to the ground at speeds no one could comprehend. As Beerus slammed Goku down onto to the ground, rocketing him even further until he reached a cave as he released Goku, whose GI was now nothing but his dark blue undershirt and his torn and tattered pants. Beerus then kicked Goku to the side, the Saiyan hitting the ground, seemingly unconscious. "That is what you get, for underestimating me Saiyan. Now I will destroy you and Earth in its entirety." He said as he floated up to the air.

"Not… Not yet." Goku said as he stood up, his Super Saiyan God aura sparking once more. "I am not done yet Lord Beerus." He said and Beerus looked at him, shocked. "I still can fight." He continued as he floated up to Beerus who smiled.

"You are quite resilient Son Goku. Not many people can handle the power of the Gods for as long as you have." Beerus said, as Goku looked at him, the aura of the Super Saiyan God hazing out of sight for a brief moment. "It seems like you are at your limit when it comes to power, if this fight continues, you will die, and your planet long with you." He continued and Goku only glared at him,

" _Limit?_ " Goku said with a shift in tone. " _Didn't you know Lord Beerus…"_ He said, clenching his fists as he prepared to attack. " _SAIYANS HAVE NO LIMITS!"_ He shouted, as he rushed Beerus and threw a punch right to the deity's face, striking him and sending him flying back. He then flew at Beerus, continuing their battle as they broke out of the cave and began rising higher and higher into the air as Goku went in for a spin kick, Beerus teleporting behind him and kicking him, Goku only being knocked back slightly as he spun around and uppercutted Beerus, sending him flying into outer space.

 **Earth - Space**

"This is it Lord Beerus, I am ending this right here and now." Goku said as he began to charge his signature technique, a Kamehameha. "KAME…" He began as Beerus chuckled to himself as he lifted one hand into the air and created a massive orb of energy. "HA… ME…"

"If you are willing to end this battle right here and now, then I will not stop you." He said as he smirked, as the attack became the size of Earth itself. "Goodbye Saiyan." He said as he tossed the attack down at Goku who steadily focused his eyes right on the center of the massive orb of energy.

" _ **HA!"**_ He shouted, the attack soaring right at Beerus' the two attacks colliding against one another as lightning sparks shot off from the impact between the two as the universe began to shake violently. "I WILL NOT YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!" Goku shouted as he pushed even harder, trying to defend Earth from Beerus' Sphere of Destruction.

"Try as hard as you like, you will lose." Beerus simply said as Goku's Kamehameha was slowly pushed back closer and closer to Goku. "I wonder why you push yourself to such limits for a dirt ball like Earth. Is it because of their very delicious food, like pudding?" He asked as Goku began to lose his grip on his own attack, as Beerus tried to ruin his focus.

"No, not because of food! My Friends, My Family, and all of the innocent lives I have been chosen to protect by everyone on Earth. I cannot lose here, especially with their lives at stake!" Goku shouted as he pushed harder. "I have fought all of the universe's greatest threats, from Frieza to even Majin Buu!" He continued as he fired even more energy into his attack. "I WON'T LOSE HERE!" He shouted as the Kamehameha exploded in size as the new added on power impacted the Sphere of Destruction.

" _W- What, his power, it exploded in that instant! He broke through his limits!"_ Beerus thought to himself as the two attacks clashed, before without warning, an explosion formed from the two attacks' collision, as energy was blown throughout the entire universe, as a bright light formed, which could be seen from everywhere in the universe, even from Otherworld.

 **Earth - Bulma's Birthday Ship**

Vegeta's eyes widened as the light seemed to becoming closer towards Earth itself. "Tch, damn it all to hell!" He shouted as he ran over to Bulma and Trunks shielding them as he put up a barrier, big enough to protect everyone on the ship, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo all adding their own energy with as the light surrounded them and everything around them.

 **A Few Moments Later…**

 **Earth - Space**

Goku felt his energy be depleted as he held out his hands in their Kamehameha position. He felt all feeling in them disappear as they slumped down. "Ah jeez, I think I overused them." He said as he looked up to Beerus who looked down at him. "I can't believe it, after all of that and you are still unphased." Goku said to Beerus who floated down to him.

"You did well for a Saiyan, Son Goku. You are without a doubt one of my strongest opponents." Beerus said, praising Goku. "You fought well and even surpassed your limits all to save your home, and for that, I will spare your planet for now." He said. "As a reward for your efforts, allow me to tell you this. This is only the seventh universe in twelve total universes. I am the God of Destruction of this universe." Beerus explained to Goku whose eyes widened.

"Wow Lord Beerus. There are eleven other universes with beings as strong or even stronger than you?" Goku said, shocked. "That is really amazing, no doubt." He said, chuckling to himself.

Beerus then glanced over to his assistant Whis, who was sitting on a meteorite eating some ice cream. "And another tidbit, that being over this is Whis, my Master. He is even stronger than me, so if you ever want a rematch or train, call him using this." He said, tossing Goku a button with the Whis symbol on it.

Goku then smiled at the God of Destruction. "Okay then Lord Beerus, I hope we can do this again sometime." He said as Beerus floated over to Whis who nodded and waved bye to Goku, who waved back as the two were wrapped in a pure white aura, before they took off, leaving Goku in space.

"Heh, I wonder what else is out there in all of those other universes." Goku said as he looked into the deep reaches of space, wondering about what else was out there.

 **Battle of Gods Arc - End.**

* * *

 _A/N: Oi Oi, before I show you guys the new update power scale I want to say somethings. The Power Scale goes from_ _ **Strongest**_ _to_ _ **Weakest**_ _not_ _**Weakest**_ _to_ _**Strongest**_. _To continue that, don't compare the Power Scale from one arc to the one prior or afterward, that is annoying to explain. Along with that, I plan to cover all of Dragon Ball Super in this series, so do not expect this story to end for a while. So until next time, see you guys later!_

 _ **~ Battle of Gods Arc Power Scale V2 ~**_

SSS: _Whis_

SS: _Beerus (End of Chapter), Super Saiyan God Goku (Limits Broken), Beerus (Suppressed), Super Saiyan God Goku (Suppressed), Enraged Beerus (Chapter 2)_

S: _Full Power Enraged Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, Ultimate Gohan, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 Goku_

A: _Majin Buu, Piccolo, Android 18, Krillin_

B: _Full Power Buff Master Roshi_


End file.
